ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruesome Findings, Familial Relations
He's Not Frank Hardy It seemed life was finally getting back to a state of semi-normalcy. With their training under Mizuzu finally complete, the girls decided to do the only logical thing — move into Kisara's mansion. The girls had their own rooms, with Marin and Mintaka naturally sharing a room. These two were sleeping as of the moment, entwined in each other's arms, however, this peace was about to interrupted with the ringing of Minta's flip-phone. "...it's 6 in the morning, who wants to talk to me?" She groaned, removing herself from her girlfriend's vicegripe as she picked up the phone, and her eyes widened as she saw exactly who it was. "What does he want?" She flipped open the phone, placing it to her ear. "Yes? What is it, Dad?" She sounded very irritated, which was unusual for her. "I see...and you need us? Why can't you han-oh, I see. Convenient. Alright, I'll be there, with my friends." She hung up on her father, without so much as a good-bye, and gently shook Marin. "Wake up Marin, I have bacon." The smell of bacon caught her nose. Marin's senses seemed to burn; making a mad leap for the kitchen, she knocked Mina on her ass and performed a flip into her seat...all while half-asleep. "Somebody said bacon." Mina frowned, sitting up on the floor as she rubbed her head. "Maaaaaaaarin..." She whined. "I'm second to bacon?" Marin, while shoveling the bacon into her mouth, answered in a choppy response, "Nuu. I'm just hungry, don't think that!" "Alriiight." She sat up, sliding into slippers, and wrapping her arms around Marin as if she was about to lift her up and twirl her around. "It's sad, we only had a week of rest." She held up her cellphone. "My father just called. We need to pay him a visit, along with everyone else." Marin wanted to smack Mina for this; but more importantly, she wanted to hurt her father. "We don't need to go with that jerk. Let's just ask somebody else if it makes you uncomfortable." "No, it's apparently something urgent." She sighed, kissing Marin briefly before making a mad dash for the door. "Let's go wake everyone up. I guess it's time to introduce my friends to Dad." ---- "...And that's about it." Mina had just finished explaining everything to the group at large, they were sitting in the very spacious dining hall of Kisara's mansion, eating breakfast, thought it looked more like a break''feast''. "Apparently, it's urgent, and Dad wants to see all of us." Kisara was calmly dissecting meatloaf, accepting this fact. "Don't you, like, hate him or something? Why not just see somebody else if it don't wanna. I'll tell my maid to arrange a meeting." "I suppose I'd rather say I dislike him." Mina shrugged, feeding Marin some meatloaf as they carried on this conversation. "Dad isn't an idiot, he seems to enjoy meeting me when a chance arises. If we don't show up, he'll most likely try to handle it himself, but seeing as he does have a job, and I have a little sister he has to provide for, I'd rather avoid that." Marin felt herself choking. "Eh!" She managed to actually down the loaf while asking, "You have a little sister? I didn't know! But...may as well go. I'm allowed to smack him, right?" Mina rubbed Marin's back to help stop the choking, reprimanding her lover for eating so fast. "You are fully entitled to slap him into next week, assuming my sister is not within 5 feet of it." Marin made a triumphant fist-pumping motion. "Yey! So, when do we have to get there? I feel like a walrus, just lazing around all day. At least this allows us to get out a bit to not do anything really dangerous." ---- They stepped out of Kisara's limousine, arriving in front of a house that was fairly larger than the average house, while not quite to the scale of Kisara's own mansion, it clearly dwarfed the housing of the other people within Karakura, and was labeled "Lestrange Residence". Mina looked upon it with a mixture of disdain and embarassment. Kisara glanced upon the house with awe, offhandedly commenting in an accidently insensitive way, "...This is all you can pay for? Really? Kinda sad, that the rich get everything and here you have...this." Mina looked at her friend incredulously. "This house is larger than every house on the block for miles and you're insulting it?" She let out a sigh. "I did grow up here you know..." Kisara quickly backtracked on her remark. "Heyheyhey...Sorry. I didn't mean it. But it does look....brick-like. It's the best brick-like thing I've seen." Attempting to compliment after that...probably wasn't a good idea. "Let's just go to the door." Mina sighed. She led them up the drive, to the large white door, and knocked. After a moment, the door was opened, and they were greeted by what appeared to be a miniature Mintaka. Her red eyes looked up at the girl with glee. "Onē-chan!" She wrapped her arms around Mintaka's wait, who grinned. "Nice to see you too, Hatoko! Where's Dad?" "Currently looking over some case file." Hatoko sighed. "Oh, are these your friends?" Her eyes were drawn to Marin. "This must be Marin, right? Your girlfriend?" Mina smiled proudly. "Yeah, I take it you got the pictures?" "I keep 'em in my room." Hatoko replied. "Come on in, all of you." Marin's eyes lit up; Hatoko was buzzing with cuteness. "Ohmigod! She is so adorable!" Eyes sparkling, Marin immedaitely ran to Hakoto, attempting to hug her to death. From this hug, Hatoko was granted with a faceful of breasts, struggling as she tried to breathe. "M-Marin, you're choking my little sister!" Mina tugged on her girlfriend's shoulder. Marin was pried away from Hatoko; though she still attempted to pull her towards her in a grabby manner. "But she's so cuuuuuuuuuuuuute...hmph, fiiiiine." Marin growled- not amused. She'd get her eventually. Hatoko breathed again. "O-okay, follow me please." She led them into a dimly lit room where a white-haired man in a white suit sat over a desk which was covered in various papers and files, and he himself seemed to be heavily engrossed in what he was reading, not even noticing his daughter and her friends enter the room. Are They Human? Hatoko sighed. "Leave it to Daddy....always busy. I could set the house on fire and he'd never notice..." Marin backed up after hearing this. "...Is she normally like this? I may have to have a quick change of plans..." Blatantly ignoring Mina's father, Marin was focused on Hatoko. Mina sighed, and walked over to her father, rapping his head twice with her knuckles. He looked up casually (Mina did this often to get his attention before, his head was accustomed to it), straightening his glasses from the lens with the palm of his hand. "Oh, Mintaka, you've arrived. And I see you brought the rest of them as well. Excellent." "Yeah, don't welcome me home, that'd be too much." Mina muttered, turning her back on Saiph Lestrange and going back to her friends. Kisara cut straight to the point. "Mr. Lestrange, what is it that you wanted to see us about?" "Oh yes, of course." Saiph tore his eyes away from the papers. "Hatoko, go get your sister and her friends some tea." Hatoko walked out, grumbling about being sent away so she wouldn't hear anything. "The reports are vague, but recently, several cases have come in about people spontaneously murdering others." Saiph waved his hands over the reports on his desk as he said this. "That's nothing new Dad, people kill other people all the time, just look at America-!" Mintaka was about to rant, and her father raised a hand to cut her off. "What's interesting is the manner in which they were killed. These people were killed by rather interesting powers." "Powers? Used by humans?" Mina asked shrewdly. "I find it hard to believe a human would kill in broad daylight with no actual reason. If they can't gain anything from it, what's the point?" "That would be your job." Saiph shrugged. "You see, I'm busy with all of this, reports of deaths are coming in at ridiculous paces, there are naturally suspects for these cases and, mundane though they may seem, I'm going to have to act as prosecutor." Mina sighed. "So...basically, we have to go play detective while you pay the bills?" "That is the gist of it." Marin didn't seem too impressed. "...That's...it? Why not get somebody else to do it? Psh, what a waste of time..." "No normal human can commit murders this fast." Saiph rebuked the child for her callous remark. "And there is one more detail. I've seen some of the bodies myself, and detected faint traces of yōki in the wounds." "Demon energy?" Mina was surprised at this. "I suppose it does make more sense to have us go look into it..." Contemplating, "If I smack that jerk, grab the child, and run, I'll be able to get out free..." Scheming little woman; Marin had to force herself to not to enact her "devious" plan. Hatoko came back with the drinks, serving them out to everyone, and Saiph continued to speak. "That is, unfortunately, all of the information I have. You will need to find new leads on your own, and report them to me." "Sounds good to me. But! In exchange, you must give us the loli!" Marin held her straightened palm vertically to the side of or her mouth, laughing like a refined woman. "In all seriousness though, I think we can handle that. Given what else we've been though, this will be a slice of pie." "Then I'll expect you to get on it now." Saiph's tone indicated they should indeed heed his words. Mintaka down her drink, put the cup back onto the tray Hatoko was carrying, and stood up. "Any excuse to get out of here is fine with me." This remark made her sister look slightly stung. "Don't worry Hatoko, I always visit every other week, don't I?" She said gently. "Yes...." Hatoko murmured. "I just wish you'd stay...." "You know full well I can't do that." Mina's voice carried disdain at the thought of staying here. She couldn't even wait to get out of this house now. Kisara sighed. "Can I suggest a councilor for you two? Look at Hatoko here. She's suffering cause you two don't get along. Alright, first thing I'm going to do when this is over is make you three spend some quality time together." "Good luck, Mintaka!" Hatoko called cutely, and her sister's rallying cry got Minataka's spirits up. "Let's do it!" She cried, surprisingly energetic. END